Aly wants you to Leave Out All the Rest please!
by Alyssa- Ruler of the Free Word
Summary: my first songfic/oneshot. summary in story.


Her huge apology.

Well, I can honestly say this is kinda sad......lol, Edward has anger issues. This takes place in the present time, not the distant past of Zelda. Aly(OC) is the biggest trouble maker in the world. Literally. The things she did messed with her relationships, life, and family. But, does she regret doing those horrible things when she finds that she has to fight a battle she will surely lose?

----------------read------------------

"**ALY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"** Edward yelled. This is Edward. Yes it's vampire boy. No, Bella's not in this story. Sorry Bella fans! Right now, he's chasing after his younger sister, Aly, which is me. This happens every day. I piss him off, he chases me, he catches me, I cry, he forgives me, and I do it again. As you can see, I am the biggest troublemaker I know. This time, I put hot peppers in his coffee (in my world, vampires can eat and drink human things). I forgot to mention that I'm only half vampire. I'm half vampire and half werewolf. Don't ask.

There is the rare occasion where my boyfriend, Link, protects me from my big brother, which is what happened now.

"AAAHHH! Save me!" I screamed. I was trapped in a corner, awaiting a beating from my brother when Link comes up and grabs him by the back of his shirt.

"You know, you shouldn't treat your younger siblings like that, Edward." Link said. Edward turned around, attempting to bite Link. Link, in return, curled his lip and gave a low growl, grabbing the handle of his sword. Edward ran for his little old life.

"My hero!" I yelled, jumping into Link's arms. Suddenly my cellphone goes off. It was Kai, Link's darker self.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Get over here before I come there to rape you myself." Kai said in a whisper.

"Ugh, Fine." Aly said. I turned to Link.

"Kai is being a butt and wants me to help him with his math." I lied before giving him a kiss on the cheek. I live a secret double love life. In other words, I am cheating on my boyfriend. I only do it so that when I get caught, I can ruin my secret boy's life. Kai's not gonna be happy.

When I get to Kai's room, also forgot to mention that we all share a mansion, he pushes me to a wall and starts to kiss me. After ten minutes, Link walks in to see it. Kai turned to the bedroom door, which was filled with a very pissed off Link. I crawl away from Kai and hide behind Link, using the fake tears trick.

"Linky-poo, I was helping Kai with his math when he just pushed me to the wall and started to kiss me. I-i tried to fight back, but he was too strong!" I lied while fake crying and sitting on the floor. Link kneed down and hugged me.

"Go downstairs and I'll take care of it." he said to me. I ran downstairs, trying to hold in my laugh, making real tears come out of my eyes. After sitting down on the couch, I couldn't control myself anymore. I broke down in laughter and as soon as you could say cheese its, Link and Kai were down there, demanding an explanation. After telling them my plans, Link forgave me, thank god, Kai vowed never to talk to me again, and Link started laughing.

-------meanwhile-------

Zant, Vatti, and Ganondork-I mean drof, Ganon_dorf-_ were having a conversation about serious matters.

"WHAT?! Vampires are the best! How could you say that?" Ganon yelled, obviously pissed at something.

"I just think shadow beings are cooler than vampires." Zant replied.

"Puhlease, werewolves are so the best." Vatti replied, his teenage attitude getting on everyone's nerves.

"Let's have a war to see how cool they are!" Ganon yelled.....war was always his only option.

"Okay then. We will." Zant agreed. Yay.

-------back to main scene; next day-------

My best friends, Lana and Alyssa, run downstairs.

"Quick! Turn on the news!" they say in unison. I switch it to NW cable news and sure enough, a war has broken out between Zant, Vatti, and Ganondorf. The thing was that one of each, vampire, werewolf, and shadow being, was to enter and fight each other. I kinda wanted to participate so I signed up as a werewolf. Edward signed up as a vampire and Kai was on team shadow beings. Worst. Decision. Ever.

We were to fight the following day so I tried to get get plenty of sleep. That night I had a very creepy dream.

"_Hello?" I asked to thin air. I was walking down a narrow hallway. Link was at the end of it, talking to Vatti._

"_D-dead?!" he yelled, completely shocked. His face held a scared look with tears in his eyes._

"_Who cares?!" Midna yelled from far off._

"GAH!" I yelled as I woke up. I was panting hard, my heart was beating very fast, and I was sweating.

'Do people really not care that I'm going to die? I know.' I thought, getting a piece of paper and a pencil, 'I'll write Link a song.' Writing the lyrics came naturally for me. After writing the song, I recorded a video of me singing it, handed the DVD to the news people, then left a note telling Link to tune in and watch my fight and after.

As I suspected, I was up against my brother in a fight to the death. I tried my best to fight but I lost. Link did watch the battle and saw the video.

I was in my bedroom.

"Link," I started, "if I die in this fight, I want you to see this video. I wrote this song for you, Hero." I got up and grabbed my guitar to start playing the song.

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are


End file.
